


Character draw (Undertale)

by Kitkat123_Storm (Torrent_River123), Torrent_River123



Series: Drawings [1]
Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood's a theme, Drawing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scenes from other fan fictions (Undertale), dust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrent_River123/pseuds/Kitkat123_Storm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrent_River123/pseuds/Torrent_River123
Summary: Just drawings





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkylerSkyhigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/gifts), [xXUndertale_loverXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/gifts).



[Killer Sans ](https://docs.google.com/drawings/d/1cXX03GvjZgMaWBe6M2cayMOzznTQFg7Ul8EVXLY4GIk/edit?usp=sharing)


	2. Error - Wolf form

[Error Wolf](https://docs.google.com/drawings/d/1hibig734neob6QVHiNq6owI9ZVL2jHZr-YUdy1gGUZw/edit?usp=sharing)

 

~~~

**Name:** Error

**Species** : Dire Wolf

**AU:** Wolftale (Undertale)

**Biology:** The tail of the wolf is long and whip-like.

Its tail has the colors of red and yellow along with the front paws.

The main color of the body is a simple black-grey color with hints of blue and green.

 


	3. StoryShift Chara - The Last Battle

[Chara](https://docs.google.com/drawings/d/1iorpFjQHFVyLn28Rsv4OyBCuqYcVQU47drkK6iQkpjw/edit?usp=sharing)

 

 


	4. Horror Wolf

[Horror ](https://docs.google.com/drawings/d/1waba8IS2QCRjJpBFRh4c_L8yoNmQVtIfmLUY3DnCER4/edit?usp=sharing)


	5. Nightmare Wolf defending Wolfpup!Cross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drawing is based on Skylerskyhigh's "Teacher Nightmare" 
> 
> The spear thing is X!Gaster's impaling hands thing

[Nightmare Wolf ](https://docs.google.com/drawings/d/12qym8GWeBVWMYiqgjfB-0e-3pfCsd1vuC_3hDR7Ivfs/edit?usp=sharing)


	6. Wolf Killer and Wolf Nightmare

[Cuddly familly](https://docs.google.com/drawings/d/1o3aLNdSkgmcIB1byaAQ9dwXxYovqsfPdJiRfBOwodkk/edit?usp=sharing)


	7. Halloween Specal

[Nyx the skelewolf ](https://docs.google.com/drawings/d/1Hs083fvh5G0T2LAWuBgVeDGtoeQYDt8fwSNE5qLNGes/edit?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Add in the comments on who I should Draw next!  
> All Comments welcome


End file.
